As networking and digital media technologies advance, network-enabled consumer electronic devices have been introduced that can store, manage, and/or playback different types of digital media content. For example, all of a user's digital music, video and photos may be stored on a network storage device, and a digital media player used to render all the content on the HDTV in a user's living room.
Because a network might not have sufficient bandwidth to carry all demanded traffic simultaneously, data may be prioritized using information in the data packets including, for example, destination IP address with subnet mask, originating IP address with subnet mask, source media access control (MAC) address, destination MAC address, protocol, source/destination port, and other network-meaningful parameters. As understood herein, however, these parameters are not necessarily meaningful to non-technical users, who may wish to define what traffic is more important to the user and what traffic is less important in terms of e.g., network devices that the user considers to be more important at particular times of day. Furthermore, it is possible that identical classifications for data can be generated based upon network-meaningful parameters, diminishing the value to the user of the quality of experience provided to the user.